After He Left
by waitingontoday
Summary: pretty much a different middle and ending to New Moon. My first fanfic...BxE rated T for later REVEIW PLEASE! CHAPTER 11 IS UP! Tell me what you think...
1. Pain

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own Twilight/ New Moon nor do I own any of the characters that appear in either Twilight or New Moon. Those belong to Stephenie Meyers_

Chapter 1

* * *

I stared out the window of Charlie's cruiser watching the raindrops slowly make their way down the glass, trying to forget the new pain in my left leg and that old familiar pain in my heart.

"How's the, uh, leg?" Charlie asked me in hopes of making conversation.

"I've had worse" I mumbled. I wasn't in the mood to talk right now. I was headed for the hospital for the first time since _he _left and I wasn't sure if I was strong enough yet to go back to a place so filled with unwanted memories.

I rested my head on the cool glass. It reminded me so much of _his_ skin: hard, smooth and cold. I numbly lifted my head and wiped my sweaty palms on my jeans. Despite the fact that it was only 40 degrees outside, I was shivering. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't warm up since…since that night.

* * *

Charlie pulled into the parking lot, parked the car, and walked outside to try and find a wheel chair. A few minutes later, I was sitting in the waiting room aimlessly flipping through a magazine. Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up to find a woman with dark skin, bright red nails, and a huge smile standing over me.

"Bella?" she asked.

I felt my heart drop. I really didn't need this right now.

"Um, hi Ella" I mumbled back. Of course with my luck, I bump into Carlisle's old assistant.

"Oh Bella" she gushed, "It's so nice to see you again! It has been so lonely here ever since the Cullens moved. They were such a nice family. Weren't you close with one of the boys? What was his name again, Edwin?"

"Edward" I whispered, silently willing her to leave. I didn't know how much longer I could put up with her questions. "And yes, I was close with him. Very close" I said to my self.

"Well, I need to go copy some papers, but I hope you come visit me. And if you talk to Edward, tell him to tell his father that I say hi."

I sighed in relief as she left and went back to flipping through the magazine until they called my name. Hours later I hopped out of the building sporting a new cast on my leg and a more intense throbbing in my heart. I knew that if they hadn't left, _he_ would have been the one holding my hand throughout the x-rays and telling me that I would be fine. Then again, if _he_ was still here, I never would have been home alone on a Sunday night, and I would therefore never have tripped down the steps on my way to get some water.

Charlie gave me a sad smile, but I pretended not to notice.

"Everything ok Bells?" He asked, obviously concerned.

"oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired" I lied.

We finally pulled up into the driveway. Charlie helped me limp up the stairs to the house and set me on a chair while he covered the couch in sheets and blankets so I didn't have to go up the steps.

"It's a shame Alice isn't here to help you out" he stated, unaware of how badly that comment hurt me.

"Yeah" I mumbled, biting my lip to stop the tears. Charlie noticed the pained look on my face.

"All set" he smiled, trying to lighten the mood a bit. He brought me to the bathroom and supported me while I brushed my teeth and changed my clothes. Thankfully he closed his eyes. Then he took me over to the couch and he tucked me in.

"If you need anything, just, uhh, holler" Charlie said. Then he got up, turned off the lights, and slowly shuffled up the steps. After a few moments, I let go of the tears I had been holding in the entire day. It felt good to be able to cry like this.

Eventually, I guess I drifted off to sleep, because the next thing I knew, I was in the middle of the meadow. _Our_ meadow. And he was there. He was holding his arms out to me, and I was running to him. But suddenly, I tripped. Pain shot through my leg.

"Edward! I screamed. Help! My leg! It hurts. It hurts so much! Help me!" but he didn't budge.

"Sorry Bella, but I can't. I need to go now. I need to leave. I don't love you anymore. I need someone more beautiful, more interesting. I'm tired of saving you so much. You aren't worth it. Mike Newton will gladly take over" he said heartlessly.

"But I don't want Mike. I want you." I mumbled back.

"Sorry Isabella, but the world isn't about what you want. Goodbye now" and he was gone.

I began screaming. "Please! Someone help me! I'm alone. Anybody. Please!" I yelled. But nobody answered. Suddenly I felt to big hands on my shoulders shaking me. Trying to help me. I slowly opened my eyes, finding Charlie grabbing me, looking frantic.

I felt my heart crash as I fell back into reality.


	2. a long day

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight/New Moon. Stephenie Meyers does. _

Chapter 2

The day dragged on slowly. I was stuck on the couch watching some soap opera. I was trying to distract myself, but failed miserably. His face kept creeping into my mind. I could not erase that dazzling smile from my mind no matter how much I tried. He left me alone in the woods less than a week ago, but it felt like years since I last saw those mesmerizing eyes. I sipped my water and glanced out the window as Charlie's cruiser pulled into the driveway. I stared out at the rain and could not help but feel depressed. Once, a long time ago, the rain wasn't so bad. The rain was what allowed me to see_ him _every day. The clouds covered the sun so Edward could pass as human and come to school. But now, well, now there was no reason for the rain. _They_ were gone.

I closed my eyes. I could not take the pain any longer.

"Bella?" Charlie asked as he opened the door.

"I'm on the couch!" I called, trying to sound as happy and upbeat as possible.

Charlie entered the family room and took a seat on the chair facing me.

"How was work?" I asked.

"Long and uneventful. How's that leg? Can I make you anything for dinner?" Charlie asked.

I forced myself to smiled and answered Charlie with as much enthusiasm as I could.

Charlie warmed up some fish for us both, despite the fact that I told him I was not hungry, and we ate in front of the TV. Dinner was awkward. The silence was thick and uncomfortable, but neither of us had anything to say. Instead we ate our dinner and watched some old movie with terrible acting and a boring plot. Finally Charlie grabbed my plate and went into the kitchen to clean up. I sighed and looked over my homework for the fifth time. Still no mistakes. What a surprise. According to the clock it was only six, so I still decided I'd head to bed early. I grabbed my crutches and clumsily hobbled into the bathroom.

After tossing and turning for a few hours, I finally fell into a deep slumber. Thankfully I had a dreamless sleep.

The next day went by incredibly slowly. Mike was trying unusually hard to help me with any little thing. Eventually I just gave him my books to carry so I could make him stop talking. Jessica was not thrilled, but quite frankly, I didn't care.

"So Bella, what exactly did you do this time?" Mike asked, nodding to my plaster covered leg.

"I uhhh…tripped. I wanted water." I mumbled, trying to hop as quickly as I could without falling so I could get to Charlie's cruiser. I couldn't exactly drive with the cast, but I didn't have a ride anymore. A lump formed in my throat and I quickly pushed that thought out of my head. We finally arrived, and I quickly thanked Mike and got into the car.

"So how was your day?" Asked Charlie. "Anything exiting happen?"

"No" I muttered.

After a few minutes of silence, Charlie spoke again. "So, umm...what is that Mike Newton like?" Charlie asked, attempting to make conversation. "He seems nice. I like the family."

I felt the tears coming, and this time, I couldn't stop them. It was as though Edward never existed. Life in Forks had moved on without Edward. That realization made my tears come harder and harder until I passed out from lack of air.

**Next Chapter will take place in 4 months and in Edward's point of view. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight/ New Moon. Nor do I own the characters that appear in Twilight and New Moon. Stephenie Meyers does._

_(I know I said that I would have this chapter take place 4 months later, but I changed my mind. I did include Edward, though!)_

**Chapter 3: Too Much Alone Time is Never Good**

(E. P.O.V.)

" Edward, we are taking your Volvo to the mall. This silver would look better with my outfit" Rosalie said as she and Alice was heading out the door of our new house.

"Sure" I mumbled back, refusing to open my eyes.

"Wait, honestly?" Alice asked in complete shock. "You NEVER let us use the Volvo"

"I honestly don't care Alice. Just leave" I moaned, wanting to be alone. I heard Rosalie and Alice sprint out the door quickly. After I was sure they were gone I shuffled up the steps and into my new room. I fell onto the leather couch with a thud and laid there, not moving a muscle, for the rest of the afternoon. Alice and Rosalie were out shopping or whatever they do at the mall and everybody else was out hunting. I finally had some quiet time to think. I was alone in Alaska, while Bella, my love, was still back in Forks. Today was Tuesday. She would be at school, probably eating lunch with Angela and Jessica. And Mike. I couldn't help but clench my knuckles the second his name popped into my mind. That cocky idiot who was completely and utterly obsessed with MY Bella. I felt my inexistent heart drop. She wasn't mine anymore. Now she could be Mike's. I looked down to find a ripped pillow in my hands.

"No, that isn't fair. I left _her_" I mumbled to myself. I began to dryly sob. I was sure that Bella had already moved on, or would move on soon. It was only a matter of weeks before she forgot all about my family and me. She was only human after all. I sigh and stared out the window at the snow falling heavily onto the ground. Even with my vampire vision I could not see more than a half a mile away. I sighed. Part of me wished that I had gone with my family hunting. Being home alone with nothing to do made it all that much harder to forget about my old life. I'm not sure how much longer of this I can last.

Finally I got up and put in a random CD. The first song was Claire De Lune. I quickly ejected the CD. I did not need any more reminders of _her_. I randomly picked another and when to sit back down on the couch. Capriccio Espanola by Rimsky-Korsakoff. It was random, but still worked. I needed something loud and intense to distract me. Today was one of the days that I wished that some of the myths about vampires where correct. I wish we needed to sleep in coffins, because when you sleep, you aren't actually conscious, and I wanted to be unconscious more than anything at the moment. I sighed and shirted my body. I missed music about half as much as I missed Bella (which says a lot) but I had not touched the piano since we left. It reminded me too much of her. I didn't need those memories right now. I couldn't go back to her. She deserved a complete life. She needs someone who can give her everything that she wants and deserves. With me gone, she will be able to find someone who will kiss her and hold her without wanting to eat her. I didn't want to deprive her of a complete life. She was too good of a person to deserve that. I had to think of the negative traits of hers. The unattractive parts. Reasons why I wouldn't want her with me for all eternity. But I could not think of anything. I even found her stubborn streak extremely attractive. Everything about her was perfect. Ugh. I couldn't do this. It wasn't fair! There is no way I could ever go back to Forks. She was more important than even my greatest desires.

Finally I heard the door open downstairs. They were home at last.

"Edward?" called a booming voice.

"I'm up here, Carlisle" I called as I sprang up from the couch. I ran my fingers through my impossibly messy hair, and tried to smile. I didn't want them to worry about me. Then I ran down the steps to meet them.

(B.P.O.V)

The rest of the week went by in a blur. So far, I managed to break three plates and two cups, trip at least five people with my crunches, fall down about seven times, and cry myself to sleep every night. I was a mess. Even Charlie, the most unobservant man in Forks, noticed. He made a comment over dinner the other night. He suddenly turned off the television and turned to face me. It took me forever to convince Charlie that I wasn't extremely depressed. Finally, after lying for about a half hour or so, he believed me. Either that or he realized that the conversation was going nowhere.

I tried to occupy my time as much as possible. Being alone with nothing to do was dangerous, so I made sure that I constantly had either a good book to read or homework that needed to be done by my side. My mind still wondered off to him though. I couldn't help it. I was frequently thinking about what he is doing now. I bet he is happy now that I am away. He is finally free. He doesn't need to save me anymore. One huge burden that he is finally freed from. I felt my cheeks redden as I thought about what an annoyance I must have been. How could I have ever thought that such a god-like creature could care about me. I was so embarrassed by what a fool I had been. I'm sure he met a great person. Someone prettier and more talented who can actually walk across a room without falling. That is what he deserves. A beautiful person, or better yet, vampire, to love him and give him everything he needs. I was so selfish to keep pushing myself upon him. He was just too kind to say anything. My tears were coming hard now. My pillow was damp and my eyes were stinging from the excessive amounts that I had been crying lately.

With tears in my eyes, I grabbed my book and began to read. I needed somewhere to escape, and nothing works better than a book.

Right when I finally got into the book, the phone rang. Reluctantly, I sat up and grabbed it.

"Hello." I said with as much enthusiasm as I could."Bella! OMG Bella! It's me!"

I gasped. I would recognize that voice any ware.

* * *

**_HAHA….sorry about the cliff hanger, but if you want another chapter, I suggest you review. I have the next one already typed and ready to go, but I refuse to post it until I get a lot more reviews. Sorry!_**


	4. Surprise!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon. I also do not own any of the characters appearing in Twilight or New Moon. Unfortunately, they belong to Stephenie Meyers._

_Sorry it's so short. I had a longer one ready, but it was horribly written. Please R+R! I'll try and have another (longer) chapter up by tomorrow. Sooner if you review_

* * *

Chapter 4

"Esme?" I asked, still in shock

"Yes dear. I am so sorry to bother you, but there is a, well, an emergency. I need you to grab a couple outfits and anything else you might need in the next week or so. If you need anything, Alice will be thrilled to take you shopping. I want you outside of Charlie's house in fifteen minutes ready to go. We are all coming to pick you up".

Did she mean…everybody? I was too stunned to say anything. Was I going to see Edward again? I wasn't sure if I wanted to or not. I guess that in some ways, I wanted more than anything to be with him. To feel those cold lips press against mine. To lie against that hard chest and fall asleep. But the other part of me wanted nothing to do with him. He didn't love me anymore. It would be so hard to see him again. Tears filled my eyes. Of course Esme heard my sobs.

"Don't worry, Bella dear. He loves you more than you can possibly imagine. Just trust me on this one, ok? I'll see you soon!" She read my mind.

I mumbled ok and said goodbye.

Just as she was hanging up, though, I remembered something.

"Wait! What about Charlie?!" I cried into the receiver. "I can't just leave him!"

"Bella, well" Esme sighed. "he is part of the emergency" she said softly.

I dropped the phone. My crutches flew up beneath me and I landed on the floor. I was too numb to move. I could only feel my neurotic heartbeat and a subtle and distant throbbing in my broken leg.

Suddenly, the floor disappeared from underneath me. I turned around to find _him_ cradling me in his arms, and I instantly began to cry.

* * *

_****_

_ **Once again, PLEASE REVIEW!!!**_


	5. the truth

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon, nor do I own any of the characters mentioned in the book. They belong to Stephenie Meyers._

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter 5

He stared into my tear-filled eyes and I stared right back. I didn't make a sound, but the tears continued to drip down my cheek. I was confused. Could Esme be right? Did he still care about me? But I didn't want to get my hopes up. I couldn't afford to lose him again. The pain was not worth it. Yet, I could not deny the wonderful feelings inside me from being back in his arms again. His distinct scent filled my nose and I lost all scene of logic. The only thing running through my head was the fact that he was back. I forgot about Charlie and the mysterious "accident" that he was somehow involved in.

The reason the Cullens came back.

He just stood there, holding me, until someone cleared their throat. I tried to turn my head around to see who it was, but Edward continued to stare, not moving his head a centimeter. Rosalie, looking as stunning and vicious as always, was standing at the doorway tapping her freshly manicured finger against her gold, diamond-encrusted Rolex.

"Sorry to break up your little reunion, but we need to go, like, now!" Rosalie snarled sarcastically to Edward's back, ignoring me as usual.

Edward finally tore his eyes away from me and turned to glare at Rosalie.

"Are you all packed?" Rosalie asked me, finally acknowledging my existence.

"Ummm…not exactly" I admitted quietly, my face turned the other way.

"Can you get up the stairs by yourself, or do you need me to carry you up?" He said, speaking for the first time. His voice was deeper and richer than I remembered.

"I can try" I said, praying that somehow I would be able to get up those steps.

"I don't believe you, Bella." He said slowly. "I know you too well. You can hardly make it up the steps with two sturdy legs. Besides, we need to leave soon.

I felt my cheeks turn bright red. I was so humiliated.

I thought I saw a small smile begin to form on his god-like face, but it disappeared instantly. The next thing I knew, I was flying up the steps, his cold arms holding my limp body protectively.

When we reached my bedroom, Edward set me on my sheet-less bed, took out my suitcase, and began to fill it with clothes. He was moving way too quickly for my eyes to see exactly what he packed, but I thought I saw him throw in that slinky black dress that Alice had bought me a while back. I had never worn it before, because it was way too short for my taste and the front was pretty low cut. I cringed and reached for the book on my nightstand. If Esme was wrong about his feelings towards me, than I would need something to keep my mind occupied. I had no idea how long I would be away, and I had a feeling that I wouldn't be back for a while.

"Edward?" I asked nervously. He stopped running and turned to look at me. "What about my school. Won't they get umm, well, suspicious if I just stop showing up and nobody answers the phones at home?"

"Don't worry," he said lightly. "Esme took care of it. Your 'aunt' called in and told them that she was going to take you on a vacation so your father could fly down to Alabama for his friend's wedding." He raised his eyebrow at me, and I couldn't help but grin.

"Whatever works" I responded.  
He finished packing. Then he picked me up, ran downstairs, and out to the car. Rosalie followed us, locking the door behind her. Edward threw my suitcase into the back of the SUV and scooted into the car with me on his lap. Everyone was squished together, but smiling at us.

"Bella!" Alice cried, bouncing up and down in excitement on Jasper's lap. Jasper laughed lightly and smiled at me. Esme offered me a huge smile and Emmett lightly punched me in the arm. "Welcome back, Bella" he exclaimed wholeheartedly.

"It is so nice to see you again Bella," Carlisle said with genuine enthusiasm. "We all missed you very much. Especially Edward." Edward gently squeezed my shoulders and I turned around. He sat there smiling sheepishly, and I returned the smile. He pulled me to back so that my head was resting against his cold broad chest. He rubbed his face in my hair, and my heart went crazy. Alice laughed as I turned bright red.

"Unfortunately," Everyone grew silent, and Carlisle continued. "Certain, shall I call it, events, have happened since you left, and for your safety and well being, we need to make sure that we are with you constantly. At least until we figure everything out."

Personally, as much as I tried to deny it, I did not find that information unfortunate at all. I would get to be with them again. Maybe, just maybe, the problems between Edward and I would get better. But I knew that it was dangerous to get my hopes up. None-the-less, I would be able to spend a little time with him again, even if it hurt me in the long run.

"Now Bella, I think you deserve to know the truth about why we are taking you away. I'm sure you remember last spring when you had your…encounter…with James. Well, see. No, actually, I will start at the beginning. There is a group of vampires called the Voulturri family."

I gasped. A shocked look crossed Carlisle's face. "How do you… how do you know about them?" he asked.

"Edward mentioned them a few times," I said. I remembered Edward tell me many things about them. "He said that they were the most important family of your…type. He said that… that you only messed with him if you wanted to…to die"

Carlisle sigh. "This is true. They are very powerful and exceptionally dangerous. And we have, as you call it, 'messed' with them. We didn't know it at the time, but James was actually a member of the Voulturri family. We killed a member of their family and they want revenge. They want revenge on all of us Bella. Including you."

**_

* * *

_**

**_Another cliffhanger! Anyways, if you want to find out what will happen to them all, I suggest you review. I want hmm…I'll be nice…6 reviews. I won't post another chapter until I get all 6. Thank you!_**


	6. NOT A CHAPTER

Ok everyone, I need some reviews today!…I'm writing this story for you, and if you don't like it, tell me!

I need to know whether I should continue it or not…If I don't get any reviews, or if the reviews are all negative, then I will delete the story. The reviews doesn't have to be long, just your opinion

Thank you, and I'm sorry for any inconvenience


	7. ACTUAL chapter 6

_Disclaimer….I do NOT own Twilight/New Moon. Nor do I own any of the characters in Twilight or New Moon. They belong to Stephenie Meyers. OK,then _

ACTUAL CHAPTER 6

* * *

"_Edward mentioned them a few times," I said. I remembered Edward tell me many things about them. "He said that they were the most important family of your…type. He said that… that you only messed with him if you wanted to…to die"_

_Carlisle sigh. "This is true. They are very powerful and exceptionally dangerous. And we have, as you call it, 'messed' with them. We didn't know it at the time, but James was actually a member of the Voulturri family. We killed a member of their family and they want revenge. They want revenge on all of us Bella. Including you."_

I sat there, unable to move. I felt Edwards arms pull me into a tighter grasp, and Carlisle continued.

"Since we killed a member of their family, they want to kill one of us, and…and I believe they want you also. We are going into hiding for awhile"

Suddenly, something hit me. "What about Charlie?" I asked after a few minutes. "What about him?"

Everyone silently turned away from me, and I instantly understood. Tears filled my eyes and I began to sob. I buried my face in Edward's sweater. He rocked me a little, and kissed the top of my head.

"I'm so sorry, Bella" Rosalie said. Rosalie. What a shock! And it sounded like she actually meant it. I couldn't respond though. For the rest of the ride, the only thing I could hear was my sobbing. Eventually, I guess I fell asleep, cause the next thing I knew, I was being shaken. Edward was staring into my eyes, and his face confused me. He seemed so sad, yet happy somehow. I offered him a small smile, and he returned it with a kiss on my forehead. Were we back together then? I didn't know. He was acting more like a father than a boy friend. Father. Charlie. Then I remembered. He was gone. I felt tears begin to form in my eyes and he pulled me close to him. We just sat there until Alice nudged Edward. Ohhh yeah… the Vulturri were after us. I opened the door and jumped out onto the pavement. Unfortunately, with me being myself and also with the cast on my leg, I tripped and was about to fall into the cement, when Edward scooped me up. I smiled up at him through my blurry eyes to thank him. He understood and smiled.

After an hour, we were sitting in a terminal for our flight to come. We were heading off to England, and then transferring planes and going to New Zealand. We would then take a car down the country and meet another vampire who would fly us off to a small island off the coast. We were going to many new places, and I couldn't wait.

Our plane was huge! We flew first class. I tried to convince the Cullens that I would be fine back in coach, but they wouldn't listen to me.

"Bella," Carlisle said, "You are family. I am not going to allow my family to sit in the back of the plain in those horribly uncomfortable-looking seats with no leg room and no TV screens"

I couldn't help but smile, and eventually gave in. Besides, those little bags that they gave out were pretty cool, especially the toothbrush that folded in half.

"Bella" Alice laughed" "It really doesn't take much to amuse you, does it."

I smiled, shook my head, and went back to looking through my toiletry bag. I found a pair of socks, a little packet of toothpaste, and many other mini items.

I was sitting across from Edward, but eventually he walked over to me and carried me back to his seat, which was big enough for both of us. For a while we just stared at each other, silently daring the other to break eye contact. But neither of us did. He was beautiful, this much I could not deny. His eyes were filled with emotion and something about his perfectly sculpted face hinted sadness. Finally he spoke.

"I…I missed you" he whispered, loud enough for my less sensitive ears. It was so easy to believe that he was telling the truth. But how was I to know? He was such a good liar. And besides, if he missed me, why didn't he come back? He was probably just saying it to make me feel better about Charlie and all. He most likely didn't want me to have another breakdown in the middle of the plane ride. Yet he was so terribly convincing! Not to mention how much I wanted to believe him…

He reached his hand to my face and gently dragged his cold finger brush against my cheek. He softly moaned, and I couldn't help but want him. Oh how I wanted him. I wanted to grab him, touch him, feel his hands tracing my spine like they did so long ago. I sighed.

"What's wrong, Bella?" he asked, his deep voice full of concern. I hated the way my heart leaped when he said my name. Why could I not get over him? Because he is the most beautiful, sweetest, talented, wonderful, man, or thing, I have ever met. He leaned in towards me slowly, never breaking eye contact with me. I leaned in a little and

haha, sorry guys! Guess you'll just have to wait till the next chapter comes out to find out what happens! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! xoxo


	8. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or New Moon. I also do not own any of the characters in Twilight or New Moon. They belong to Stephenie Meyers…ok, so ummm..yeah_**

* * *

_**Chapter 7**_

"Hi guys!" Alice exclaimed, jumping up besides us. I was shaken out of my daze.

"Alice" Edward snarled softly. We both leaned back, not looking at each other.

Ohhh…sorry guys, I'll come back later," Alice said, and she ran off to Rosalie's seat a few rows behind us. But it didn't matter. The mood was ruined.

There was a heavy awkward silence between us. Neither Edward nor I had anything to say. I kept sneaking looks at him, but he never turned to look at me. He just stared out the window, oblivious to his surroundings. I could hear Alice laughing quietly behind us. I sighed.

Eventually Edward turned to face me and began to speak.

"You don't look so good, Bella". He spoke softly. I had to lean in closer to hear him.

"Oh, I just tripped" I said quickly, referring to my plastered leg.

"No. You look so different. You seem to be functioning as though you are on autopilot or something. Like, you are physically here, but your mind is somewhere… somewhere else." He said finally. I looked down at my hands.

"Maybe…" I muttered, inwardly praying that he would change the topic of discussion. Much to my dismay, though, he continued.

"Bella, please look at me" he moved his finger under my chin and pulled my chin up. I did not try to fight him. I just stared up into his eyes. He moved his other hand up to my hair and pushed it behind my ear. His smooth hand brushed lightly against my pale neck. I hated myself for enjoying his touch as much as I did.

"I cannot stop loving you, Isabella," he said with passion in his voice. "I tried. Honestly, I did. I did not want you to be stuck with me preventing you from doing normal activities forever. You deserve better, Bella, and I do not want you to suffer."

"I… I missed y…" but I never got to finish. He put one of his long fingers on my mouth, making it impossible to speak. He then continued.

"But I could not do it Bella. I am so so sorry. You do not deserve this life, but I am so weak. So selfish. I should have stayed away from you when we went to get you. I should have sit in a different place and avoided you. I should have let Alice take care of you instead. Maybe then you could have fallen for another man. Someone who will let you live your life like you should. But I love you Isabella. Please forgive me." I was not expecting this at all, and tears began to slip down my cheeks.

"Please, Bella. I am so sorry. Please"

I nodded gently. He instantly removed his finger from my mouth, and replaced it with his lips. I had never experienced such a passionate kiss. His hands tangled in my hair and brought me closer to him. I hesitantly moved my hand up to his cheek. I felt everyone watching us, but I did not care. I had been waiting for a kiss like this my entire life. No boundaries, no limitations.

Eventually he lifted his head slightly. Both of us were out of breath. My face was flushed, and my hair was most likely a mess. But I didn't care. I was here in the middle of the air, flying across the Atlantic Ocean, leaning against him. I smiled and Alice began to clap softly.

Eventually, everyone went back to their own business, but Edward never took his eyes, or his hands for that matter, off me. His hands supported my back and we just sat there smiling at each other. I had never been happier in my life.

"I will always love you" I whispered, and with that I fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X

* * *

_ The next chapter will be up soon… Everyone who reviewed: Thank you so much! You do not know how much I appreciate it!_

_Everybody: Please review! I need your opinions and suggestions! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!!!!!! Thank you all!_


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon. I also do not own any of the characters appearing in, or mentioned, in Twilight or New Moon. Stephenie Meyers owns it all. Yeah… ok

Chapter 8

(E.P.O.V.)

She lay there sleeping in my lap, her arms wrapped around my rock hard chest. I could not help but stare at her. Never had she looked more like an angel, a goddess. My goddess. My life. I pushed her brown hair away so I could see her face more clearly. How could I ever have left her? I knew one thing for sure, though. She was the reason I made an effort to live. She kept me from going insane. I knew that no matter what I would never be able to live if something ever happened to her.

"It is good to see you smiling again Edward" Alice said quietly, making me jump slightly. I had no idea that she was behind me. I reluctantly turned away from Bella's beautiful face to look at Alice. She was standing up, leaning against the back of my seat. Her head was resting on her folded arms. She offered me a smile. For once, I was at a loss of words. Thankfully Jasper called her over to come watch some new action movie. "Well," she said, "I will see you later. And do not get to feisty. I am not sure her hair can get much worse." She laughed softly and turned to leave "Bye!" She glided back to Jasper's lap and sat down. I looked down at Bella again. Her face was so peaceful. So perfect.

"I love you, Edward" she mumbled quietly in her sleep. I bent down to kiss her lightly on the forehead. "I love you also, Isabella."

Suddenly the plane jerked a bit. Bella sat up in surprise.

"What… What happened?" she asked me.

"I have no idea, but I am sure it is no big deal" I told her, rubbing my cold nose against her neck. That seemed to relax her. She smiled, closed her eyes again, and was about t drift off again. Abruptly, though, Alice was standing next to our seat, terror filled her topaz eyes.

"Edward" she croaked. "The plane… We need… we need to get out now!" I stared at her in confusion. "Edward, something is not right. The engine… its not working correctly. We need to escape now!" Bella's brown eyes quickly opened. I saw the terrified look on her face, and pulled her closely to me.

"No we don't!" Rosalie said, joining us. "We are indestructible, remember? We can't die."

"Not all of us are indestructible, Rose," Alice snapped, nodding in Bella's direction. I felt her shudder beneath me. I heard her heart racing and felt her arms tighten around my neck. I was suddenly filled with panic. I could not lose her. We had our whole lives ahead of us.

"Perhaps we could change her right now then," Rose suggested.

I growled at her. "You idiot!" I cried so that only my family and Bella could hear. "She would not be immortal until the second day at the earliest. It would change nothing" I felt her sobbing in my arms and my dead heart broke. There had to be a way.

"I do not understand why I did not see this" mumbled Alice to herself. A sob escaped from my chest and I hid my face in Bella's hair breathing in her scent.

"Well, couldn't we just jump out or something? Edward could hold onto Bella," Emmett suggested. I looked around and realized that the rest of my family had joined us.

"Emmett, are you a complete moron?" I yelled as loudly as I could without disrupting the other passengers.

"Emmett," Carlisle said softly, "We are too high up at the moment. The fall would kill her". I felt Bella stiffen between my arms. I sobbed tearlessly. "I can not lose her!" I whispered to nobody in particular.

"Alice," Carlisle said, turning to look at her. "Will the plane descend before it …?" he asked her.

"I… I think so, " she said quietly. "I just saw the engine stop, and I heard the screams of the passengers. I remember speeding down into the water." As much as it hurt for me to listen, I did. I needed to know what my options were. I needed to find a way to save her. All of a sudden the lights in the plane began to flicker. Bella was shaking in horror, anticipating what was to come.

"We will be together Bella," I said, lowering my lips to hers. "I will not let anything happen to you. You shall live to see the sun rise. I rested my lips against hers. Her damp cheek brushed against my face. I sat there with my lips pressed against her while my family discussed our options. I knew that time was running out…

* * *

Sorry to leave you hanging like this guys! You are just going to have to wait for the next chapter. It could even be later today... but only if I get enough reviews…its up to you. Thank you to everyone who left a review. I appreciate it!!!

the next chapter is worth the ten seconds it will take you to review... thanks! I love you all!

X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X


	10. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon. I also do not own any of the characters in Twilight or New Moon. Stephenie Meyers does. I wish I did...but I do not ok, __Great…_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

(B.P.O.V)

I clutched onto Edward, unable to control my sobbing. When I got on the plane, I was positive that I would be leaving Forks to go and spend the rest of my life with Edward and his family. Now though, I was not so sure. I pulled my head away from Edward's chest and looked around at the other passengers. Some were reading books; others watching the complementary movies. None of them seemed to know how close they were to the end of their lives. A shiver ran up my spine as I realized that I could die with them all. If the Cullens could not think of a way to save me, I was going to go down with the plane.

My tears began to flow even harder now, and I could no longer see out of my eyes. Everything was blurry. Edward pulled my head back to his chest and bent down to kiss my hair. Everyone else in the family was quietly talking about possible solutions. I could not understand what they were saying though, because they were talking too fast for my ears. I attempted to distract myself. I tried to imagined Edward and me alone on a sunny deserted island somewhere in the Pacific Ocean. Unfortunately, it did not work. It only made me sadder, because I realized what I was going to miss. I realized that if the Cullens did not hurry up, I might never see land again.

Suddenly Edward pressed his lips to mine. He kissed me even more passionately than before. If felt like that kiss we shared right before he…. Before he left me. It felt like he was secretly saying goodbye. But I needed his kiss. I needed to feel him. I needed to have a memory to last me an eternity in case… in case this does not turn out the right way… I continued crying but we never broke apart. Then the lights began to flicker. Everyone around us stopped what they were doing and looked around to see if what was going on.

I saw a flight attendant stand up and walk to the little microphone thing.

"Attention" she said, looking around. I could tell by the expression on her face that she had no idea what was wrong. "We are experiencing some minor problems. Please take your seat immediately and stay seated and buckled in until further notice. We will let you know what is happening when we find out more. You are in no danger. Thank you." She hung up the microphone and began to talk with the other flight attendant. They seemed to be laughing.

"Ha" snorted Emmett softly. "Minor problems. 'You are in no danger'" he quoted. "Shows how much see kno…" Jasper quickly covered Emmett's mouth, preventing him from saying anything else. I assumed that they did not want to frighten me too much. Too late.

I saw Jasper angrily whisper something in Emmett's ear. My heart dropped as I began to realize the things that I would never get to do. I would never travel, never become a vampire, and the worst thing, was that I would never have Edward in that way. I would never get to experience that intense feeling of pleasure that I had only read about. I would die a virgin. I knew it was a stupid reason to cry. Out of everything I could be sad about, I was so sad because I would never have sex with Edward. Edward must have felt my tension, because he grabbed me closer to him.

The plane began to shake. A growl escaped from Edward's chest. The flight attendants finally seemed to realize that this was serious. They rushed to the front of the plane where the pilot sat. I was not sure about how much longer we had left. Alice Immediately sat down on the floor next to the seat Edward and I had been sharing and began to rub her temples.

"What…" I started to ask, but Rosalie cut me off.

"She is trying to meditate" she said. "She is trying to figure out how to get you off here alive" Edward looked ready to slap her.

"Rose" Emmett said sharply. I had never heard him use that tonality with his wife. "Could you be any more direct? Do you honestly think that you help the situation when you talk like that?" Rosalie just stood there with her arms crossed, glaring at Emmett. Surprisingly, though, Emmett did not seem to care. He ignored Rosalie and turned to face me and Edward. "Alice will find away" he said, ruffling my already crazy hair.

One of the flight attendants grabbed the microphone again. "Ladies and Gentlemen" she said shakily, "This is more serious than we thought. Please remain in your seats until further notice. We need your full cooperation." she hung up the microphone and turned to look at the flight attendant next to her. My heart dropped, and I looked at Alice. Please hurry, I thought! A murmur filled the plane as the people began to talk.. We just sat there holding onto each other and crying. Of course Edward could not shed a single tear, but I felt his chest shuddering against me. I thought the plane began to shake harder, but maybe it was just me…

* * *

_HAHA, sorry guys! But I have the next one ready-ish. The more reviews I get, the sooner it will be up. u But I promise you will find out what happens in the next chapter… REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! It takes 10 seconds… just do it! (I might even have the next chapter up within the hour! I will write while you all read and review, ok? Great…)_

_And thanks to those wonderful people who reviewed before… I love you all!_

X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O


	11. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer. . . I do not own New Moon or Twilight. I also do not own any of the characters appearing in New Moon or Twilight. They all belong to the wonderful and talented Stephenie Meyers… ok then_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

****

_Rose" Emmett said sharply. I had never heard him use that tonality with his wife. "Could you be any more direct? Do you honestly think that you help the situation when you talk like that?" Rosalie just stood there with her arms crossed, glaring at Emmett. Surprisingly, though, Emmett did not seem to care. He ignored Rosalie and turned to face me and Edward. "Alice will find away" he said, ruffling my already crazy hair._

_One of the flight attendants grabbed the microphone again. "Ladies and Gentlemen" she said shakily, "This is more serious than we thought. Please remain in your seats until further notice. We need your full cooperation." she hung up the microphone and turned to look at the flight attendant next to her. My heart dropped, and I looked at Alice. Please hurry, I thought! A murmur filled the plane as the people began to talk.. We just sat there holding onto each other and crying. Of course Edward could not shed a single tear, but I felt his chest shuddering against mine. I thought the plane began to shake harder, but maybe it was just me ..._

_

* * *

Edward's point of view:_

I suddenly felt the plane begin to shake more violently, and from the obvious panic in my Bella's large chocolate brown eyes, I could tell that she felt it also. Despite the fact that we were in a life-threatening situation and that I might lose her forever within the hour, I could not help but smile. My Bella. The way the words sounded in my mind. It felt so right. I leaned down and brushed my lips against hers. It made her heart rate increase even more than it already was. I was about to put my hand on her head to pull her closer to me, but a sudden jerk of the plane interrupted me. The impact would have caused Bella to fall out of her seat had I not been holding onto her as tightly as I was.

"I will always love you Edward," she said. Her voice was shaky and quiet. "No matter what happens tonight, I want you to know that my time with you was the greatest part of my life. Thank you for everything. And for me, please, please, PLEASE do not go to the Volturri. I…" but I pulled her into my chest to make her stop talking. I could not bear to think of losing her. I did not want to hear it. I was not ready, not that I ever would be, but still.

"It will be ok, love" I promised, hoping that I was telling the truth. "But do not talk of death. You will survive. I would not ever let anything happen to you." I could tell that my dazzling still had a huge effect on her. She seemed to forget about the awful situation we were in. Suddenly, Alice nudged me. Surprised, I turned to look at her, breaking Bella's and my eye contact. Back to reality for her.

"Edward!" Alice said, her voice filled with tension and fear. "We are out of time"

Suddenly the plane began to drop a little as the engine began to give out. We were slowly declining, and I realized that we would soon be in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. Bella was crying, clinging to my chest. She was mumbling nonsense, declaring her love for me and how she would miss me. I instantly became numb. I grabbed her as tightly as I could and held her. I heard the passengers on the plane screaming helplessly. Some were taking out their cell phones to call their families and say goodbye.

"Idiots. There is no service in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean" Rose mumbled. Alice slapped her.

"Help us Rose! We need to think of what to do! We have no time left!" Alice cried out.

I just sat there holding my Bella. My brain had shut off completely. I felt as though I was watching my life in slow motion with the volume off. Everyone looked sort of blurry, and I saw mouths move quickly, but heard no sound come from their lips. I saw Bella's tears slide one at a time down her pale cheek. I could not contain myself any longer. I began to cry out. I grabbed Bella and held her, taking in her scent and trying to calm her. "I love you" I mumbled over and over. "I love you…"

* * *

_Hey guys, I am SOOOOO SORRY!!!!!! First off, I apologize for taking so long to update. I was gone all weekend, and had a lot of homework and family stuff, Secondly, I know I promised that you would find out what will happen in this chapter, but I had to cut it off here. But Review!!! Maybe I will post the next chapter later tonight…depending on how many reviews I get…. I do not care if the review is only two words long… I just need feedback!!! It takes five seconds or whatever. Thanks… And plus, I am sure you all want to know what happens… so yeah, sorry I am so evil. But to all of you who reviewed before, I can not tell you how much I appreciate it! I love you all!!! all right... so just review. . . Thanks so much. . . oh, and the next chapter will be longer! _

_X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O_


	12. Chapter 11

_OMG I am SO SO SO SO SO Sorry!!!! I did not mean to take so long to update! I promise it will never ever happen again! Please forgive me!_

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or New Moon. I also do not own any of the characters appearing in New Moon and Twilight. They STILL all belong to Stephenie Meyers. Tragic, I know…__

* * *

_

_Re-cap:_

_"Help us Rose! We need to think of what to do! We have no time left!" Alice cried out._

_I just sat there holding my Bella. My brain had shut off completely. I felt as though I was watching my life in slow motion with the volume off. Everyone looked sort of blurry, and I saw mouths move quickly, but heard no sound come from their lips. I saw Bella's tears slide one at a time down her pale cheek. I could not contain myself any longer. I began to cry out. I grabbed Bella and held her, taking in her scent and trying to calm her. "I love you" I mumbled over and over. "I love you…"_

**CHAPTER 11**

_Alice's point of view_

The plane was going down, getting faster every second. Bella completely fainted, and Edward was in complete shock, unable to talk or move. Rosalie was picking at her manicured nails and complaining and Emmett was trying to convince her that now was not the time to think of herself. I realized that it was up to Esme, Carlisle, and me to figure out what to do. We needed to find a way to keep Bella alive, and we had less than a minute. Why couldn't I have seen this! I could not under stand. Yet I did not have time to dwell on it. Time was almost up, and I had two lives to save.

(**A/N**: Alice knows that Edward would kill himself if anything happened to Bella. Therefore, she has two lives to save. Kay, just thought I would clear that up in case you are confused… yeahh, anyways)

_Rosalie's point of view_ (_This is what is going on in Rosalie's brain at this moment_):

Ugh. She is a stupid human. Why the hell do they care if she survives? My favorite dress is getting destroyed, and I am dealing with it. Why can't everyone else just acknowledge the fact that she is not going to make it? Ew, is my nail polish chipping? _(**A/N**: that was absolutly pointless, but I wanted to do it anyways. Get over yourself)_

_Emmett's point of view:_

"Rosalie!" I snapped. "Honestly, can you please help out a little? You cannot always think of yourself!" She glared my way, and then went back to picking at her nails. She is not used to being told what to do. Gosh, my wife can be such a pain.

_Alice's point of view:_

"So what are the options?" I asked Carlisle. "We need to do something like, NOW!"

I was standing in the isle, but suddenly, the plane jerked forward, and I found myself sitting on the floor. I looked up to find everyone staring at me. Edward had been shaken out of his state of shock, Bella had woken up, Rosalie looked away from her nails, and the plane was going to hit the water in seconds. I looked behind me to see a couple dead passengers lying on the isle towards the back of the plane. Some must have had a heart attack while others… must have killed themselves. I gulped. Bella's heart was going erratic, and she was clutching Edward. Tears were sliding down her beautiful face, and I knew that there was no other option; Bella was going to have to survive. Period. But how?

_Esme's point of view_:

I knew that we were seconds from hitting, and I could not bear to watch my son's life destroyed. I knew that he was nothing without his Bella, and we, as a family, had failed him miserably. Why could we not think of some way to keep her alive. Ugh. I must keep my composure for Edward's and Bella's sake. I must…

_Edward's point of view:_

I glanced outside, and realized that the plane would go under in less than five seconds. I glared at Bella who was clutching my arm, and decided to take my chances. Nothing would hurt me, and this might be my only way to save Bella… so I clutched Bella tightly, and when we were about two seconds from landing, I threw myself against the small window with all my might. Suddenly, we were falling. I heard Bella scream, and grabbed her tightly.

"I love you Bella!" I said, and with that, we hit the still water with a thud. I looked up and saw that the plane was going to hit us if we could not get out of the way in time. I needed to move NOW!

* * *

_I know how much you all love me after this cliffy! Sorry bout the cliff hanger tho. I just do not have time to finish, and I have not updated in forever! But the sooner you review, the sooner I will update. (And once again, I am SO so so so so sorry for how long it took. I promise it will never happen again! Ever! Honestly!)_

_And thank you to everybody who reviewed. I love you guys. And everyone: please please PLEASE review! Thanks! I want to know what you think…and if I should continue…_

X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O


End file.
